Bleibe bei mir
by Carameldream
Summary: All die Zeit hatte Momo es nicht geahnt. Dass er immer bei ihr gewesen und war und sie ihm absolut nichts gegeben hatte. Sie realisierte, dass sie ihn brauchte. HitsuHina


Hey Leute,

dass ist meine aller erste HitsuHina-OS.

Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch :)

Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern Tite Kubo.

Die Story beanspruche ich aber für mich.

"..." ist Gesprochenes

_kursiv geschriebenes _sind Flashbacks

'...' sind Gedanken

* * *

Seufzend betrachtete Momo, wie die Schneeflocken zu Boden segelten und ihre Spuren hinterließen. Es war der erste Schneefall in Seiretei. Der Boden war bereits vollkommen weiß. Auch die Gebäude und Bäume wurden vom Schnee nicht verschont. Überall sah man nur noch diese eine Farbe. Der Schnee kam immer zu einer bestimmten Zeit. Sie wandte sich von dem Wintermärchen ab. Der Anblick bereitete ihr schon seit langem mehr keine Freude. Wie denn auch? Immerhin kündigte der erste Schnee an, dass bald wieder diese Zeit des Jahres war. Weihnachten. Es rief Erinnerungen in ihr hoch, die sie am liebsten vergessen würde und auf ewig aus ihren Gedanken verbannen würde.

In Soul Society wurde dieses Fest als Fest der Liebe angesehen. Das hatte man sich aus der realen Welt übernommen. Alle Shinigamis feierten das Fest herzlich. Es tat gut, eine Abwechslung mal zu haben. Natürlich war das Fest auch beliebt für Paare, die einfach zusammen etwas Zeit verbringen wollten. Zugegebenermaßen war es doch wirklich ein romantisches Fest. Sie hatte den Grund dafür jedoch schon lange verloren. Ihre Hand glitt das Glas hinunter und hinterließ ihre Spuren, die das gleichmäßig beschlagene Glas verunstalteten.

„Aizen…", verließ es ihre Lippen und ihre Hände wanderten automatisch dahin, wo ihr Herz sich befand. Die bloße Erinnerung tat weh. Sie hatte ihr Herz an ihn verschenkt. Sie konnte sich sehr gut daran erinnern, als sie an einem wunderschönen Sommertag in die fünfte Kompanie gekommen war und unter Aizen gearbeitet hatte. Zuerst hatte sie ihn nur bewundert. Sie hatte ihm immer nur helfen wollen, überall wo sie gekonnt hatte. Am Anfang hatte sie noch keinen wirklichen Sitz gehabt, aber mit viel Mühe und Arbeit hatte sie es bis ganz nach oben geschafft. Im Winter darauf hatte es sich herausgestellt, dass er für sie mehr gewesen war als ein bloßer Kommandant. Er war für sie der Mann, in welchen sie sich verliebt hatte. Bei ihm hatte sie sich immer sicher gefühlt. Er hatte ihr das Gefühl von Wärme, Verständnis und Sicherheit gegeben. In seiner Anwesenheit waren alle ihre Sorgen verschwunden und wenn er ihr über den Kopf gestrichen hatte, hatte sie die Zuversicht in seinen Worten gespürt. Sie hatte sich verstanden gefühlt. Zum aller ersten Mal in ihrem Leben. Und als sie fünf Jahre später zu seiner Vizekommandantin ernannt wurde, hatte sie sich vollends glücklich gefühlt. Ihr hartes tägliches Training hatte sich am Ende also doch ausgezahlt.

_ „Hinamori…hier bist du also."_

_ „Eh…? Shiro-chan, du bist ja doch ein Shinigami geworden."_

_ „Wieso bist du uns nicht besuchen gekommen? Großmutter hat sich Sorgen, um dich gemacht."_

_ „Ich hatte viel zu tun gehabt. Ich bin Vizekommandantin der fünften Kompanie. Da hat man eben viel Arbeit."_

_ „Hhm…"_

_ „In welcher Kompanie bist du eigentlich?"_

_ „10. Kompanie, ."_

_ „Wow, du bist so gut, Shiro-chan! Ah! Es heißt jetzt ‚Hitsugaya-kun'. Bis bald, __**Hitsugaya-kun**__! Aizen-taichou wartet sicherlich schon auf seine Papiere."_

Dass sie Toshiro Hitsugaya in Shinigamiuniform angetroffen hatte, hatte sie tatsächlich überrascht. Es war nicht so, als hätte sie nicht gewusst, dass er das Potential dazu gehabt hatte. Sie war ja mit ihm aufgewachsen und aus diesem Grund hatte sie auch von seinem gewaltigen Reiatsu gewusst. Das Problem: Momo hatte ihn einfach vergessen. Vergessen, dass sie nicht von Anfang an im Seiretei residiert hatte, dass auch sie ihre Vergangenheit im Rukongai hatte. Jedoch hatte sie alles zurück gelassen, nur um unter Aizen arbeiten zu können. Aizen-_taichou_ war ihr Mittelpunkt gewesen. Sie hatte ganz bewusst den Schmerz in den Augen ihres alten Freundes übersehen, als sie ihm von ihrer ganzen Arbeit erzählt hatte. Und natürlich von Aizen-_taichou_. Sie konnte es gar nicht wahrnehmen, was sie ihm antat, denn ihre Augen sahen dies nicht mehr.

_ „Wie ist den Aizen so?"_

_„Aizen-__**taichou**__ ist der größte, Hitsugaya-kun. Er ist so nett und stark. Er ist so ein gutmütiger Kommandant. Ich zweifle nie daran, dass ich ihm auf ewig folgen werde."_

_„Keiner ist perfekt, Hinamori…"_

_„Aizen-taichou ist der Grund, warum ich Shinigami geworden bin. Das ist genug."_

Sie hatte ihn nicht nach seinem Grund gefragt. Wieso war er urplötzlich Shinigami geworden, obwohl er es so verabscheut hatte? Die ganze Zeit hatte sie von Aizen geschwärmt, als wäre es das einzige, was ihrem Leben einen Sinn gegeben hätte. So war es damals auch gewesen. Nach diesem Gespräch hatte sie Toshiro nicht mehr gesehen. Er kam sie nicht mehr besuchen und sie tat es auch nicht. Immerhin wollte sie nicht unnötige Pausen mit einplanen, die sie lieber dafür nützen könnte, um die Papierarbeit ihres Kommandanten zu erleichtern. In letzter Zeit hatten sie ziemlich viele Aufträge bekommen.

Als sie das nächste Mal Hitsugaya getroffen hatte, hatte er einen weißen Haori getragen.

_ „Hitsugaya-kun! Man soll nicht den Haori seines Kommandanten klauen!"_

_„Oi, Hinamori. Das ist meiner."_

_„Eh…?"_

_„Außerdem heißt das jetzt ‚Hitsugaya-taichou' für dich."_

_„Du bist Kommandant geworden?"_

_„Siehst du doch, Baka-Momo."_

Sie hatte ihm nicht geglaubt. Der kleine Shiro-_chan_ sollte nun Hitsugaya-_taichou_ sein? Erst bei der Versammlung der Vizekommandanten und Kommandanten hatte man ihr wohl den Beweis geliefert. Man hatte Hitsugaya als jüngsten Kommandanten aller Zeiten vorgestellt. Trotzdem nannte sie ihn weiterhin ‚Hitsugaya-kun', nicht ‚Hitsugaya-taichou', wie er sich von ihr wünschte. Er war Kommandant, genauso wie ihr geliebter Aizen, aber ihr schien es egal gewesen zu sein. Aizen…er war anders gewesen. Für sie war er ein Mann gewesen und Toshiro war so etwas, wie ihr kleiner Bruder gewesen. So hatte sie es immer gesehen.

Und jetzt? Jetzt war bereits ein Jahr vergangen seit dem Aizen von Ichigo Kurosaki besiegt wurde und dann verbannt wurde. Sie hatte im Koma gelegen. Sie hatte sich in der 12. Kompanie befunden, da ihre Organe heftig beschädigt gewesen waren. Aizen hatte alle irregeführt und so kam es, dass ausgerechnet Hitsugaya-kun derjenige gewesen war, der sein Zanpaktou in sie gebohrt hatte, mit dem Glauben es sei Aizen.

Als sie erwacht war – drei Monate später – hatte er sich bei ihr entschuldigt. Dafür, dass er sie nicht beschützt hatte und ihr am Ende am Meisten geschadet hatte. Sie hatte etwas darauf erwidern wollen. Sie hatte ihm sagen wollen, dass dem nicht so war, aber kein Wort hatte ihre Lippen verlassen können. Zu groß war der Schock gewesen, als man ihr alles berichtet hatte. Weil sie ihr Herz an den Falschen verschenkt hatte, befand sich ihr Herz in diesem labilen Zustand. Seit dem hatten sie kein Wort mehr miteinander gewechselt. Denn alles war _ihre_ Schuld gewesen. Nicht seine.

* * *

Es war bereits abends, als Momo in kleinen Schritten los lief. Sie musste den Stapel Papiere bei der 10. Kompanie abgeben. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie eintreten sollte. Sollte sie klopfen und dann erst eintreten? Oder klopfen, ihren Namen nennen und dann auf ein Zeichen von innen warten? Oder sollte sie einfach wie früher einfach die Tür aufschieben und eintreten, als würde sie dort jeden Tag rein und raus gehen? Sie wusste es nicht. Das war aber noch nicht _alles_. Sie wusste einfach nicht, wie sie mit ihm umgehen sollte. Er hatte gelitten, dass wusste sie. Erst vor kurzem hatte sie mit Rangiku Matsumoto, seiner Vizekommandantin, ein Gespräch geführt.

_„Hinamori-chan!", rief die Fukutaichou der 10. Kompanie aus, als sie die Schwarzhaarige ausmachte. Diese blieb auch gleich stehen und drehte sich zu dieser um._

_„Rangiku-san, was machen sie denn hier?" Sie befanden sich nämlich bei der ersten Kompanie. Sie selbst hatte soeben ihren Stapel an Papieren dort abgegeben, es waren lauter Berichte der Missionen dieser Woche, an welchen Shinigamis aus der 5. Kompanie teilgenommen hatten._

_„Ach, ich warte auf meinen Taichou", antworte sie lächelnd und dann wurde ihr Gesicht plötzlich ernst, als ihr auffiel, wie Momo merklich zusammen zuckte. Sie litt ehrlich gesagt darunter, dass sie und Toshiro nicht mehr miteinander redeten._

_„Wieso redet ihr nicht wieder einmal miteinander? Er lässt aus diesem Grund seine ganze schlechte Laune an mir aus, Hinamori-chan! Ich darf nur noch halb so viel Sake wie sonst trinken! Mache doch den ersten Schritt. Seit dem Tag, an dem er dich besucht hatte, ist er noch seltsamer geworden, als er ohnehin schon ist."_

_„Eh…wirklich?"_

_„Hinamori-chan…"_

_„Ich…ich kann nicht. In seiner Nähe kann ich keine klaren Gedanken mehr fassen und außerdem habe ich Angst, dass er mich hassen könnte…Ich habe große Fehler begangen, Rangiku-san." _

_„Und du denkst, du löst es, indem du ihm aus dem Weg gehst und ihn zuerst zurück weist? Hinamori-chan, denke doch mal nach. Ich bin mir sicher, du hast Aizen nie wirklich geliebt. Taichou ist dir viel wichtiger."_

_„Ich weiß…", gab sie ihr Recht. Sie fühlte es. Ihr Herz strotzte nur von Wärme, wenn sie an ihn dachte, aber gleichzeitig spürte sie eine eiserne Hand, die ihr Herz ergriff und es drückte, da sie sich an diese Person erinnerte. Diese eine Person, die sie mal geliebt hatte und sie nicht losließ. Sie begann an zu zittern, als wäre ihr kalt._

_Rangiku seufzte. „Er liebt dich wirklich, dass solltest du wissen. Lass ihn nicht allzu lange warten."_

Momo hatte nichts darauf zu antworten gewusst. Sie hatte die andere nur mit einem überraschten Ausdruck angesehen. Natürlich war sie von Anfang an, davon ausgegangen, dass sie ihm wichtig war, denn keiner versuchte sein Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen, nur um sie zu retten außer ihm. Aber Liebe? ‚Rangiku-san, wollte mich wahrscheinlich nur verwirren…' Das war ihr auch gelungen. Wie sollte sie ihm jetzt also entgegen treten?

Bei der Tür angekommen wusste sie, sich immer noch nicht zu helfen. Sie sah auf diese und ihr Kopf schien wie leer gefegt. Sie konnte sich nicht rühren. Diese Tür schien nicht bloß zu einem Raum zu führen. Sie führte ganz wo anders hin. Sie führte sie zu ihm. Sie seufzte. Sie war eindeutig immer noch nicht bereit für die direkte Konfrontation. Sie sollte gehen und die Papiere ihrem dritten Sitz überlassen. Oder bei Gelegenheit sie einfach Rangiku in die Hände drücken. Sie gab _alles_ an ihren Taichou weiter.

„Hinamori?", kam es überrascht von ihrer Seite. Sie zuckte beim Klang der Stimme zusammen. Sie drehte ihren Kopf nach rechts und begegnete seinen grünen Augen. Augen, die wie Smaragde ihr entgegen funkelten und keine einzige Emotion vorwiesen. Nun, er wirkte doch ein wenig überrascht. Aber seine Augen schienen ansonsten abgestumpft. War es tatsächlich _ihre_ Schuld?

„Ich…ich bringe Papiere zur Unterzeichnung, Hitsugaya-_taichou_", brachte sie gerade noch über ihre Lippen, ohne dass ihre Augen seinem Blick auswichen. Sie wusste nicht, was in sie gefahren war, als sie ihn als ‚taichou' bezeichnet hatte. Es war ihr einfach über die Lippen gerutscht. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie sich momentan trotz der Nähe so fern waren wie noch nie zuvor. Das einzige, was sie momentan vernahm, war ihr lauter Herzschlag, der etwas unregelmäßig erschien. ‚Gut, dass Hitsugaya-kun nicht Gedanken lesen kann…aber warum bin ich auch auf einmal so nervös?' Sie betrachtete ihn genauer. Er sah anders aus, er war gewachsen. Es ließ sich erkennen, dass er einen Wachstumsschub hinter sich hatte. Er war sicherlich etwa einen Kopf größer als sie. Seine Gesichtszüge wirkten markanter und stellten die restlichen kindlichen Züge in den Schatten. Seine Haare hatte er sich dem Anschein nach ein Stück abschneiden lassen. Es erinnerte sie etwas an seine Frisur aus den Zeiten im Rukongai. Der Ausdruck in seine Augen jedoch war der gleiche geblieben. Der gleiche Ausdruck wie an dem Tag, als er bei ihr um Vergebung gebeten hatte und sie einfach nicht dazu gekommen war, ihm zu antworten. Sie selbst hatte sich kein Stück verändert. So kam es ihr zumindest vor. Nur ihre Haare hatte sie sich etwas länger wachsen lassen.

Sie wurde leicht rot um die Nase, als ihr auffiel, wie sie ihn förmlich anstarrte und versuchte sich jedes Detail seines Gesichts einzuprägen. Er schien das jedoch zu ignorieren. Er war anscheinend daran gewohnt, dass man ihn so mit großen Augen ansah.

Er trat an ihr vorbei und öffnete ihr die Tür. „Lege die Blätter bitte auf meinen Schreibtisch. Du weißt ja, welcher zu mir gehört." Sie betrat sein Büro und platzierte den Stapel auf die Arbeitsfläche, dann drehte sie sich zum Weißhaarigen um und musterte ihn ein wenig verwirrt. Er hatte sich verändert. So stark verändert. Warum nur? Er war schon immer eine kühle Person gewesen, trotzdem hat man ihn manchmal trotzdem lächeln sehen. Sie erkannte ihn schon fast gar nicht mehr. Wo war ihr _Shiro-chan_?

Und dann dämmerte es ihr. Sein Gesichtsausdruck, als sie ihm stumm entgegen geblickt hatte und als er sich noch einmal nach ihr umgedreht hatte, als er ihr Zimmer verlassen hatte. Seine Worte! Wie hätte sie dies nur vergessen können?

„Ist noch etwas, Hinamori?"

_Es war dunkel. Ihr war kalt. Aizen. Er war ein Verräter. Er hatte sie versucht umzubringen! Er hatte sie hintergangen, ihr eine wunderschöne Welt vorgespielt, sie dazu gebracht, sich in ihn zu verlieben. Alles war inszeniert gewesen. Jede Berührung und jedes Wort. Einfach Alles._

_Und sie hatte wiederum Toshiro hintergangen, der dann auch sie hintergangen hatte. Er hatte sie mit seinem eigenen Zanpaktou durchbohrt. Warum? Sie hatte ihr Bewusstsein verloren und dann war alles dunkel gewesen. Nur die Schmerzen waren geblieben. Diese unerträglichen Schmerzen. Wo war sie? Sie wollte ihn sehen. Er musste es ihr erklären. War sie schlecht zu ihm gewesen? Hatte sie es verdient gehabt, durchstochen zu werden und dabei fast ihr Leben zu verlieren?_

_‚Ich habe ihm Leid zugefügt. Ich bin selber an diesem Dilemma schuld. Ihn trifft keine Schuld. '_

_Die Tür wurde aufgerissen. Mit erschrockenen Augen, die bereits anfingen zu tränen, sah sie zu ihrem besten Freund, Hitsugaya Toshiro. Seine ausdruckslosen Augen strahlten Sorge aus und mit einem Mal war es Reue, was sie in seinen Seelenspiegel sah. Das wollte sie nicht. So sollte es nicht sein._

_„Hinamori…seit wann bist du wach?"_

_Sie öffnete ihren Mund, wollte Worte formen und Fragen, die sie an ihn hatte, aber es kam nichts raus. Sie schluckte, aber es wurde nicht besser. Die Angst schien ihr die Kehle zuzuschnüren. Sie konnte nicht mit ihm reden. Noch nicht. Dabei hatte sie so viel zu sagen._

_Er redete. Die Worte erreichten sie nicht. Lediglich ihre Augen waren auf ihn geheftet. Er schien es zu merken. Sie antworte ihm nicht. Ihre leeren Augen bohrten sich einfach in die seinen, ohne irgendwelche Anzeichen von Verständnis vorzuweisen. Sie wollte reden, aber ihr war es nicht möglich. Ihr Kopf war einfach zu voll. Zu viele Gedanken machten sich in diesem breit._

_„Ich sehe es schon…Es tut mir Leid, Hinamori. Ich lasse dich in Ruhe. Es ist meine Schuld."_

_Und er war gegangen. Nur diesen Satz hatte sie wahr genommen, weil es der letzte sein sollte._

„Geh nicht", flüsterte sie, als sie realisierte, was sie damals hätte sagen sollen. Nein, hätte sagen _müssen_.

„Wie bitte?" Er verstand nicht. Natürlich tat er es nicht. Ihre Worte ergaben keinen Sinn und es war ihm ja auch nicht möglich, Gedanken zu lesen. Woher sollte er auch wissen, dass sie sich an ihre letzte Begegnung erinnerte? An die Begegnung vor knappen neun Monaten?

„Bleib bei mir, Shiro-chan. Ich wollte nie, dass du von mir gehst. Nicht heute und auch nicht damals, als ich erwacht war." In ihren Augen bildeten sich Tränen. Sie war in wenigen Schritten bei ihm und umschloss seinen Körper, welcher zu erstarren schien. „Verlass mich nicht, Shiro-chan", wiederholte sie zusätzlich immer wieder.

Sein Körper versteifte. Sie konnte es deutlich spüren, aber sie ließ dennoch nicht los. Wenn sie loslassen würde, würden sie vielleicht nie wieder zueinander finden. _Nie wieder_. Sie verspürte die Angst. Was wenn sie ihn verlieren würde? Und ihr wurde klar, dass ihr Leben keinen Sinn mehr ergeben würde, wenn er nicht mehr da sein würde. Er hatte sie aufgefangen, als sie gefallen war. Er hatte sie beschützt und sein Leben immer wieder aufs Spiel gesetzt.

Momo blickte auf und sah in seine Augen. „Warum, Hitsugaya-kun?"

„Warum was, Hinamori?"

„Aus welchem Grund solltest du dich so um mich sorgen, wenn alles, was ich dir geben kann, darin besteht dir Leid zuzufügen?"

„Das stimmt nicht. Außerdem habe ich das nie so gesehen."

Wortlos sah sie ihn an. ‚Natürlich…Hitsugaya-kun würde nie so etwas denken…warum sollte er auch?'

„Ich verstehe…Ne, Hitsugaya-kun, kann ich dich etwas fragen?"

„Kann ich dir nicht verbieten…"

„_Magst_ du mich?", hauchte sie fast schon.

Toshiro sah sie kurz verwirrt an. Anscheinend hielt er die Frage für sinnlos und dann bildete sich eine leichte Falte zwischen seinen Augen. Was sie zu bedeuten hatte, wusste sie nicht, aber er schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. So ein schönes Lächeln. Sie könnte dahin schmelzen!

„Natürlich _mag_ ich dich, Bettnässerin. Wer tut es denn nicht?", antworte er ihr immer noch lächeln und strich ihr kurz über die Haare.

„Ach so…eh…danke Hitsugaya-kun. Ich muss jetzt auch schon gehen. Die Arbeit ruft!", meinte sie lächelnd und ließ ihre Arme sinken. Was hatte sie auch anderes erwartet? Dass er sie umarmt und ihr lächelnd seine Liebe ihr gegenüber gesteht?

_ „Er liebt dich wirklich, dass solltest du wissen. Lass ihn nicht allzu lange warten."_

Es musste an diesen Worten liegen, die die Vizekommandantin der zehnten Kompanie ihr mitgegeben hatte. Diese Worte wollten einfach nicht ihren Kopf verlassen? Und nun wusste sie auch warum.

Sie_ liebte_ ihn. Wirklich. Er war ihr Zentrum. _Nicht_ Aizen. Er – Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Sie drehte sich um und schritt zu Tür, blieb dort aber stehen.

„Ne, Hitsugaya-kun?" Es gab etwas, was sie unbedingt loswerden musste. Jetzt da sie mit ihren eigenen Gefühlen im Klaren war. Sie nahm tief Luft.

„…"

„Ich liebe dich, Hitsugaya-kun", murmelte sie und griff nach der Tür.

Eine Hand hielt sie jedoch ab und es war nicht ihre eigene. Verdammt.

„Was hast du gerade gesagt?"

Sie lief rot an. ‚Nein, jetzt werde ich schon rot bei so einer einfachen Berührung!' Sie schluckte und sah zur Seite und war erneut von seinen smaragdgrünen Augen gefangen genommen. Verdammt! So viel zum Thema Flucht.

„Ich? N-nichts…?"

Er warf ihr einen ungläubigen Blick und schien kurz zu überlegen. Es sah so aus, als würde sich an etwas erinnern. Erneut zierte ein lächeln seine Gesichtszüge und Momos Herz schlug einige Takte schneller,

„Wenn das so ist…", er fuhr sich kurz durch seine weißen Haare und fuhr fort, „…Matsumoto hat irgendeine Verabredung für mich organisiert. Ich wollte ja zuerst nicht, weil es total nervig ist, aber ich habe morgen sowieso nichts Besseres vor, glaube ich mal." Er warf ihr dabei einen prüfenden Blick zu.

„W-wirklich? Das ist doch…" Sie stockte. Er würde nicht auf sie warten. Warum sollte er auch? Er könnte ein viel besseres Leben ohne sie führen. Das Mädchen war sicherlich viel hübscher als sie. Sie vertraute in jener Hinsicht auf Rangikus Geschmack. Sie würde ihm nie das geben können, was er verdiente. Also warum konnte sie ihm nicht mal viel Erfolg zusprechen? Sie war wohl doch zu egoistisch.

„M-mach d-das und h-hab Spaß." Während dessen bildeten sich Tränen in ihren Augen. Das sie auch nicht ihren wahren Gefühle unterdrücken konnte! Konnte sie es nicht einmal ihm zu Liebe? ‚Ich bin so egoistisch…', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

„Momo, weinst du?"

Sie wischte sich als Antwort über die Augen und schüttelte heftig ihren Kopf. Sie sollte weg gehen. Er brauchte sie nicht. Sie war die einzige unter ihnen, die die Nähe des anderen nötig hatte. Er würde sie schon bald ersetzt haben. Durch jemanden, der nicht kaputt war und ihn mit vollen und heilen Herzen lieben konnte. Sie hasste sich selbst.

Mit viel lauteren Schluchzern warf sie sich erneut in die Arme des Weißhaarigen und benetzte seinen Haori mit ihren Tränen, die nicht mehr aufhören wollten. Er sollte nicht gehen! Sie brauchte ihn doch.

„I-ich s-sagte doch, d-dass du n-nicht g-gehen s-sollst…", schluchzte sie weiter und griff mit ihren Händen in seinen Haori.

So standen sie eine Weile bis sich ihre Weinkrämpfe beruhigt hatten. Sie sah zu ihm hoch. Ihre rötlichen Augen blickten direkt in die seinen. „Bleib…bleib bei _mir_, Shiro-chan. Gehe nicht irgendwo hin, wo ich dich nicht mehr erreichen kann."

„Momo…"

„Geh nicht zu diesem Date."

„…"

„Ich…ich brauche dich!"

Toshiro sah einen Moment lang in ihre verängstigten Augen. Sicherlich konnte er all ihre Gefühle in ihnen ablesen. Sie bräuchte ihm sicherlich nicht sagen, was sie fühlte. Sie hatte Angst ihn zu verlieren. Wenn sie nun loslassen würde, was würde dann nur passieren? Würde er aus ihrem Leben verschwinden?

„Ich verstehe."

„Huh…w-"

Er brachte sie jedoch zum Schweigen. Nicht, indem er ihr den Mund zuhielt. Obwohl, er tat es schon auf eine gewisse Art und Weise. Nur war nicht seine Hand damit beschäftigt, sondern seine Lippen, die fest auf ihren Lippen lagen und sie nicht freigeben wollten. Natürlich war sie geschockt, dass ließ sich auch in ihren braunen Augen erkennen. Sie hatte damit nicht gerechnet. Sie verstand nicht. Aber ihr Verstand schaltete plötzlich aus, als hätte jemand den Ausschalter betätigt. Stattdessen setzte in ihr eine neue Macht ein, die die Oberhand übernahm anstatt ihres verschwundenen Verstandes. _Ihr Herz_. es brachte sie dazu ihre Arme um seinen Nacken zu legen und sich näher zu ihm zu ziehen. Sie öffnete ihre Lippen ein wenig, um ihn Einlass zu gewähren, als seine Zunge anfing, über ihre Lippen zu streichen. Sie schloss dann auch endlich ihre Augen und empfand pures Glück. Die Schwarzhaarige wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass dieser Moment niemals enden würde. Seine Arme waren um ihre Hüfte geschlungen und dort sollten sie ihrer Meinung auch bleiben. Beide zogen ihre Köpfe für einen Moment auseinander, aber auch nur um den gebrauchten Sauerstoff aufzunehmen. Dann ging es weiter. Dieses Mal war der Kuss nicht mehr so sanft wie ersterer. In diesem Kuss lag mehr Leidenschaft.

Sie wollte gar nicht mehr aufhören, selbst sie sich erneut heftig atmend zurückzogen, wollte sie noch mehr. Sie wollte erneut von seinen Lippen kosten, die so einladend auf sie wirkten, wie noch nie zuvor.

„Shiro-chan…", gab sie immer noch völlig außer Atem von sich und wollte ihn zu sich runterziehen.

Mit einem Mal ließ er sie los, befreite sich aus ihrem Griff, ging einige Schritte und drehte seinen Kopf leicht grinsend nach hinten.

„Das ist nicht mein Name, Momo. Du kriegst erst wieder einen, wenn du es richtig machst."

„Hitsugaya-kun?"

„…"

„Hitsugaya?"

„…"

„Toshiro…?"

„…"

„Mou…ähm…Hitsugaya-_taichou_?"

„Geht doch…"

Und erneut verschmolzen ihre Lippen zu einer Masse an diesem Abend.

.

.

.

„Übrigens...Ich liebe dich auch, Momo."


End file.
